Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 69-75 The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 9-10 Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 63 Flames produced by this type of Magic provide much more heat than standard flames. The user’s body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison and stigmatas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 19-20 The users flame are directly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the warmer their flame will become; this effect is referred to as “''Flames of Emotion''”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-14 In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 62-66 However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-5 While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 17-18 If a Fire Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating lightning, they will enter Lightning Fire Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 15-20 In this form, the lightning and flames will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 3-11 Spells Natsu's Spells Basic Spells Karyū no Hōkō.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Roar|Fire Dragon's Roar Claw.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Claw|Fire Dragon's Claw Tekken.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Iron Fist|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Natsu hits the soldiers with Wing Attack.png|link=Fire Dragon's Wing Attack|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Image:Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Sword Horn|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Kōen.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Enchū.jpg|link=Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.png|link=Fire Dragon's Grip Strike|Fire Dragon's Grip Strike Natsu boils the bath away.png|link=Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath|Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath Advanced Spells Karyuu Ken.jpg|link=Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist|link=Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Natsu defeats Laxus.jpg|link=Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade|link=Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Phoenis Blade.png|link=Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade|link=Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Unique Spells Dragon God's Spells Natsu's Dazzling Flame of Dragon God.jpg|link=Dragon God's Brilliant Flame|Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Fire DS Doll.JPG|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Doll|Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Lucy Fire Dragon Iron Fist.JPG|link=Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version)|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version) Secret Attack Lucy Fire.JPG|link=Secret Attack: Lucy Fire|Secret Attack: Lucy Fire Planetary Flames Spells Planetary Flames! Exploding Flame Edge!.png|link=Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade|Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade Fire Dragon King's Spells Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|link=Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist|Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist Fire Dragon King Roar.png|link=Fire Dragon King's Roar|Fire Dragon King's Roar Igneel's Spells Basic Spells Igneel's breath attack against Acnologia.png|link=Fire Dragon's Roar|Fire Dragon's Roar The double Iron Fist of Fire Dragon.png|link=Fire Dragon's Iron Fist|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Igneel's Fire Dragon's Claw.png|link=Fire Dragon's Claw|Fire Dragon's Claw References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Featured Article